Mi sirvienta personal
by Yuki-Chan28
Summary: Inuyasha es un joven millonario pero solitario ya que sus padres murieron, pero antes de que ellos murieran, contrataron a una Maid para que lo acompañara todo el tiempo, pero Inuyasha no estaba muy contento que digamos, por eso hará todo lo que sea por que su Maid renuncie. InuxKag.
1. Prólogo

wiiii hola :D yo soy Yuki-chan :D :nomedigas: LOLOL bueno este es unos de mis fics que me gustaria compartir con los demás xD (los otros fics los publicaba mi hermana Maka-Chan Evans) si les interesa xD (yo se que no ._. pero igual xD) el punto es que quiero que lean mi historia y dejen un review para opinar de mi historia xD por Kami-Sama dejenme un review :U recuerden que es gratis xD (se que da flojera pero haganlo porfaa xDD) ok ya me voy ._. pero dejenme review si? xD

* * *

-¡oh por favor! ¡otro día más llegando tarde! - todo el tiempo me pasa eso, siempre estoy a 5 minutos de llegar tarde a mis clases de Maid y me toca levantarme lo más rápido posible con toda la flojera del mundo.

Por supuesto que vivo sola, mi madre murió hace 1 año por una enfermedad muy fuerte y mi abuelo igual, Sota vive con mi abuela Kaede , pero yo no quise nunca dejar la casa por pedidos de mi madre, dejando lo trágico, ¡será mejor que me vista!

Salí a la velocidad de la luz que ni las personas me lograban ver, ya vestida de Maid llegué a mi ''trabajo'' pero diría más bien clases, aún no he trabajado con personas.

-¡hasta que llegas!- dijo mi mejor amiga al verme entrar.

-lo siento Sango, siempre me quedo dormida- dije haciendo ceña de disculpa, bueno, Sango es mi mejor amiga de la infancia y a la vez mi maestra/jefa , le digo así porque ella desde que llegué a trabajar en este lugar, me ha enseñado a trabajar como una verdadera Maid.

-como siempre Kagome, llegando tarde-dijo mi vecina (que tambien trabaja conmigo)

-bueno, ya es típico de mi Kikyou- Kikyou es la unica vecina con la que hablo porque casi todos del vecindario me tratan como si fuera basura.

-oye Kagome, una cosa, nos han llamado para decirnos que nesecitan a una Maid que trabaje de por vida acompañando a un joven- dijo Sango .

-¿no estás diciendo que lo haga yo verdad? -dije con tono de nerviosismo.

-Kagome, *las tres se sientan en un mueble* haz estado aquí casi un año de práctica y creemos que ya estás lista para hacer tu trabajo sola- dijo Kikyou con cierta seriedad.

-pero... ¿y si el que debo acompañar me hace algo?

-tranquila Kagome, por favor, ya nosotras conocimos al joven Taisho por foto y no parece que fuera malo-dijo Sango apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

- ¿en serio? bueno, lo haré, ¿cuando debo empezar?-pregunte con entusiasmo.

-bueno, sobre eso te avisaremos, aún no es tiempo para que vallas ¿si?- dijo Kikyou también apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-hai hai- respondí con cierta sonrisa.

-bueno mientras tanto vamos a enseñarte de nuevo tus modales con tus amos.

-ahora, imagina que yo soy el joven Taisho y llego a casa, ¿que dirías? -dijo Sango.

-bienvenido a casa joven Taisho n_n -respondí sonriendo.

-¡muy bien! y si se le cayera un vaso de agua al suelo rompiendose ¿que harías?-dijo Sango.

-descuide joven Taisho, ya lo limpio y le traeré otro vaso de agua-respondí con otra sonrisa.

-¡excelente Kagome! ¡última!, cuando el esté dormido y debas llevarle el desayuno, ¿que harías?

-primero toco la puerta, pero si no contesta entro y le dejo el desayuno en su escritorio - respondí con otra y ultima sonrisa.

-bueno, ya eres toda una Maid, te avisaremos para que vallas después ¿bien?- dijo Kikyou.

-esta bien-respondí.

...1 mes después...

estaba comprando unas cosas cuando recibí un mensaje de Kikyou .

_-Kagome, ya es hora, mira, aqui te pasaré la dirección de la casa del joven taisho para que te presentes y empieces a trabajar, bueno hasta entonces. _

¿ya? bueno, ¡no tengo tiempo que perder!

...15 minutos después...

*toc toc*

después de todo no creo que sea tan malo ...¿o sí?

*abren la puerta*

-¿y tu quién eres? -pregunto un chico ojidorado con cabellos platinados.

-buenos días, usted ¿Es Inuyasha Taisho?-pregunte amablemente.

-lo soy, pero no haz respondido mi pregunta, ¿tú quien eres?-preguntó con tono un poco grosero.

-mi nombre es Kagome joven Taisho y me han contratado para ser su maid de por vida -respondí sonriendo.

-lo siento, pero yo no quiero ninguna Maid que esté molestandome, ¡adios!- ¡PUM! cerró la puerta, lo de malo no es ¡pero es más terco que una mula!

rayos, y yo que creí que era más amable.

Continuará...


	2. Oyuki

Kagome POV

Volví a tocar la puerta y de un tirón la abrió de nuevo el chico oji-ámbar pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Dije que te fueras, no que te quedaras hay parada- dijo el joven Taisho.

-joven Taisho, yo solo cumplo ordenes no puedo irme aunque quisiera -respondí con el ceño fruncido.

-bueno, ¡quiero que te vallas es una orden!-dijo Inuyasha casi gritando.

-sobre eso...

Flash Back...

_por teléfono..._

_-Kagome una cosa más antes de cortar- dijo Kikyou._

_-si dime, soy toda oídos- respondí._

-_si el joven Taisho te dice que te vallas, no lo harás aunque sea una orden- dijo Kikyou._

_- entendido, bien Kikyou ¡debo irme adios!-dije y cortamos._

Fin del Flash Back...

-*suspira* bien, entra-dijo Inuyasha con cierto fastidio.

-gracias -dije pero al entrar casi que me desmayo, nunca había visto una casa tan limpia, ¿acaso el limpiaba una casa tan grande? pffff no lo creo, tiene que tener a otra Maid por aquí porsupuesto que busqué en todas partes pero ni una persona andaba por aquí esecto mi amo y yo.

-disculpe... ¿usted vive solo?-pregunte con un poco de curiosidad.

-sí, yo vivo solo, lo demás no te incumbe-respondió.

-esta bien- dije.

-ven conmigo, nesecitas una habitación o ¿quieres dormir en el suelo? por mi perfecto- dijo sonriendo.

-_claro, por mi tambien me gustaria dormir en el suave suelo, no nesecito ninguna habitación- _hubiera dicho eso pero debo respetar a mi amo, por eso dije- ya voy - por Kami-sama ¿que hice para merecer esto?

Subimos al 2do piso y fuimos al final del corredor donde se encontraba una puerta mediana con un escrito que decia ''cuarto de huéspedes'' él al abrirla contenple una hermosa habitacion con una ventana grandísima.

-vaya...es muy hermo- PUM! escuche la puerta cerrarce, se fué ese grocero , ohh! a veces me da ganas de estrangularlo!

Alfin llegada la noche el joven Taisho se fué a dormir y yo me quedé lavando los platos y limpiando la mesa, valla pleito que hice con el en la cena.

_Flash Back..._

_-por favor joven Taisho, dejeme hacerle yo la cena-insistía en vano ya que no aceptaba que yo le preparara la cena._

_-¡de ninguna manera!,¡no quiero que una niña tan fea como tú me haga la cena ni el almuerzo ni desayuno!- primer golpe para Kagome._

_-está bien... iré a llevar la bebida -respondí bajando la mirada._

_-¡espera!, ¡no pises hay!- grito Inuyasha pero fué tarde, resbalé con un charco de agua y la jarra de agua se fué volando hacia... ¿¡INUYASHA! ¡oh no!, claro, el agua le callo encima y se acerco a mi como si fuera un perro rabioso._

_-¡TÚ!¡ TE QUEDAS A LIMPIAR !-grito en todo mi oído, que cree ¿ que soy sorda?_

_Fin del Flash Back..._

_-¡_ash! ¿que se cree? tan solo me resbalé y le calló el agua encima, ¿que tiene de malo? - ok ok sabía que podía enfermarce pero ni que se fuera a morir porque le cayera encima agua.

Al terminar me aseguré de que todo estuviera bien cerrado y limpio y claro que lo estaba, tan solo me fui a la cama sin cambiarme y me tiré , me quedé dormida al instante, ¡ese chico era todo un gruñon! ¡jah! ¿por qué era así? lo que le pase acaso ¿se desquitará conmigo?¡ah! ¡por favor! ¿por qué yo?

Al día siguiente...

El despertador sonó en todo mi oído, ¡por kami-sama haz que se calle el maldito reloj!, ya enojada me levante, tomé el reloj y lo tiré por la ventana bien lejos, espero que el joven Taisho no se de cuenta, de mala gana me peiné y salí a preparar el desayuno, Inuyasha seguía dormido y tenía tiempo para preparar su desayuno, al terminar, comencé a subir las escalera y llegue a su habitación, toqué dos veces pero no contestó y entre a la habitación pero no lo encontré.

-¿estará en el baño?- me pregunté a mí misma y deje su comida en el escritorio, pero ya casi llegando a la puerta escuché la perilla de la otra puerta del baño, ni tuve tiempo de salir cosa que me escondií detrás de el armario.

Inuyasha POV

Por un momento juré haber escuchado algo en mi cuarto, ¿que hacía en el baño? , bueno me estaba vistiendo, por el ruido salí del baño pero no encontré nada más que un desayuno en mi escritorio.

-esa niña...-murmuré por lo bajo, ¡creí haberle dicho que no me hiciera comida! ¡valla que es necia! pero no la iva a desperdiciar, cosa que me comí el desayuno que me preparó, al terminar de comer decidí volver al baño a terminar de vestirme (N/A: le faltaba su camisa)

Kagome POV

¡Mejor me largo de aquí antes de que me vea!, silenciosamente salí de su habitación y bajé a preparar mi desayuno.

Rato después sonó el timbre de la mansión ¿visita?

-Ya voy...-caminé hasta la puerta, la abrí y vi a una chica peli-negra con ojos color jade sonriendo, pero al verme se le borró su sonrisa.

-¿ y tu de donde saliste , del basurero? ¿quien eres?-pregunto la chica de la manera más grosera.

-Oyuki, ¿que haces aqui?-preguntó el joven Taisho bajando las escaleras.

bravo y yo que creí que no se pondría peor...

Continuará...


	3. Transparente

Kagome POV

Ohh claro, una chica me hará la vida peor, ¿porque simplemente esa chica no se va a la mierda y deja mi vida tranquila? suficiente tengo con Taisho.

-Hooola Inuyasha, tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía *abraza a Inuyasha* -dijo Oyuki dramaticamente.

-por favor Oyuki sueltame y solo pasaron dos días desde que no te veo-respondió Inuyasha.

-pero igual, por cierto, ¿quién es ella?-dijo esa chica señalandome.

-ella es mi cría (N/A: lo mismo que Maid o sirvienta) ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

-no por nada pero, oye tú,traeme un vaso de agua - medio me gritó.

-_buscatela tú, ¿o acaso te cuesta caminar por lo gorda que eres?_- ovbiamente no lo dije, si lo hubiera hecho quién sabe que me haría ese chico oji-ámbar- enseguida señorita- respondí y me fuí a la cocina por el condenado vaso de agua.

Al volver caminaba tranquilamente cuando alguien me metió el pie y caí al suelo cayendome encima el agua.

-oye ¡niña! ¡que te pasa ensuciaste mis zapatos! niña estúpida! ¡ahora tendre que secarlos!- gritó la chica , ¡pero si ella fué la que me puso el pie! , ¡si no fuera Maid estuviera muerta esa niña desde hace años!

-¡disculpe! ¡fué un accidente! -me disculpe pero dentro de mi sentía una fuerte rabia , la hubiera arrancado el cabello pero claro que no lo hice.

-¿¡accidente! ¡por favor! ¡se que lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Inuyasha debes despedirla!-grito Oyuki .

-¡BASTA OYUKI! ¡no tienes derecho a decidir por mí! ¡si no la he despedido es porque no quiero! ¡fué un accidente y ya! -gritó Inuyasha hecho una furia.

-pero Inuyasha... ¿que no ves que lo hizo a propósito?-se excusó.

-no lo hizo, si lo hubiera hecho, no crees que estaría sonriendo o molesta en este momento? - dijo Inuyasha señalandome y claro que no sonreía, tan solo estaba impactada ¿Inuyasha defendiendome? no me despide porque no puede, que faceta la de él, Oyuki no dijo nada e Inuyasha prosiguió.

-si ya terminaste te puedes ir-dijo Inuyasha señalando la puerta.

-sí, bueno, ya me voy , adios - se fué no sin antesmirarme con odio y desprecio , ¿que cree? ¿que me da miedo? ¡por favor! miedo de ella será voldemort de lo fea que es.

-oye- le dije .

-que quieres-respondió caminando.

-¿por qué me defendiste?- le pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

-Keh- dijo -solo me cae mal Oyuki pero sabía que era mentira lo de que fué a próposito,por cierto anda a cambiarte, estás muy mojada y no quiero que ensucies el suelo .

-sí joven Taisho - dije y me retiré, no puedo decir nada en contra de él, me defendió, cosa que me gustó, creo que lo subestimé.

*llamada*

-_¿__hola? -dije._

_-Kagome , ¿como has estado? ¿dime como es el joven Taisho? -reconocí la voz al instante._

_-¡oh Sango! ¡que alegría oírte! estoy muy bien pero sobre el joven Taisho..._

_-¿que, que pasa?-dijo con la curiosidad a mil._

_-digamos que es , necio, molesto, terco, fastidioso, tonto, lindo, hermoso, sexi (voz de Sango:) *Kagome...* sus ojos me hechizan , amo su cabellera *Kagome...* es tan lindo ... *¡KAGOMEEEEEE!* ¿ah? ¿que paso?_

_-me parece que te gusta ese chico ehh -dijo Sango con picardía._

_-¡Sango ni de coña! ¡ese chico no es mi tipo! , oh me tengo que ir adios -dije y colgué el teléfono al terminar de despedirnos._

Me coloqué ropa normal, ya mi uniforme tendría que llevarlo a la lavandería , ¿que clase de persona no tiene lavadora en su casa? bueno mejor me voy.

-Joven Taisho, vuelvo en unos minutos -dije y recibí respuesta un Keh.

En la lavandería me fué de lo peor, había demaciada gente que al llegar y colocar mi ropa a la lavadora, salí a tomar aire, al salir, vi a una anciana tratando de cruzar la calle, sin embargo, no podía y me acerqué a ella.

-disculpe señora, ¿nesecita ayuda?-pregunté.

-¿no sería molestia señorita?-dijo la anciana sonriendome.

-claro que no, vamos - le tomé la mano y cruzamos la calle.

-gracias señorita, es usted muy amable-dijo la anciana.

-no hay de que señora sonreí y la señora de fué , comenzó a llover y tuve que correr a la casa del joven Taisho y claro que me empapé toda, pero creo que olvide algo... pero no recuerdo que fué.

-¡ya llegué! - dije respirando agitadamente por lo rápido que corrí, bueno no para exagerar pero sí.

-oye, ¿no te habías ido con una cesta de ropa?- dijo el oji-ámbar.

-¿eh? AHHHH! ¡LA ROPAAA! - al abrir la puerta, ni de coña que iva a salir, habían relámpagos y mucha lluvia.

-¿dejaste la ropa verdad?-dijo Inuyasha acercandose.

-si... *cara rendida* - dije y voltee a ver al albino .

-oye... *se sonroja* será mejor que te cubras- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-¿por qué? -me pregunté extrañada hasta que recorde que mi franela era blanca y un poco TRANSPARENTE.

-tu franela con el agua... se te puso _TRANSPARENTE_-dijo Inuyasha sonrojandose , cosa que me avergonso y también me sonrojé - ahora que lo recuerdo, *suspira* ven conmigo, te prestaré una franela mía pero no me la rayes, ni rasguñes, ni muerdas ni nada, ¿entiendes? -dijo Inuyasha.

-entiendo - acepte y fui a su habitación, buscó entre todas sus franelas y me entregó una de color negra, yo solo le agradecí y me respondió con su famoso Keh, al acostarme a mi cama aspiré su olor, por Kami-sama, era una olor tan varonil... oh dios Kagome, pero que cosas dices...

Continuará...


	4. Confusiones

Inuyasha POV

Estaba frustrado, nesecitaba tranquilidad, primero mis padres luego una Maid que nisiquiera quería y ¡¿ahora Oyuki! Kami-sama ¿que hice para que me llevaras a la desgracia? me levanté y me vestí, salí de mi habitación y le dije a la chica:

-voy a salir, no me vallas a buscar, quiero ir a tomar aire ¿te quedo claro?-dije abriendo la puerta.

-sí joven Taisho-dijo ella y me fuí

Llegué a mi parque favorito de la infancia y se preguntarán, ¿por qué de la infancia? es porque...

...flash back...

_Un niño de cabellos albinos corría en el parque riendo._

_-¡hijo! ¡no corras, te caerás!-gritaba una mujer desde lejos_

_-mamá por favor, no me caeré- respondió el niño riendose _

_-vamos Izayoi deja que Inuyasha se divierta- dijo un hombre albino a la mujer_

_-heredó de tí lo confiado Inu no Taisho, de tal palo tal astilla- reía Izayoi_

_-Mamá, ¿porque dices que ese árbol es importante?-preguntó Inuyasha señalando un árbol_

_-bueno mi niño, en el árbol sagrado fué donde conocí a tu padre, yo diría que guarda muchos recuerdos como tristes, hermosos y muchos otros mi niño , por eso es importante y lo llamamos árbol sagrado_

_-ahhh entonces por eso lo llaman árbol sagrado...-dijo Inuyasha_

_-sí Inuyasha, algún día, tú también tendrás recuerdos aquí-finalizo Inu no Taisho_

...fin del flash back...

Me senté en una banca cerca del árbol, ¿qué tipo de recuerdos tendría? solo el de mis padres pero no tengo más , estuve mucho tiempo pensativo que no me di cuenta que alguien se coloco en frente de mí.

-valla valla que tenemos aqui- dijo un hombre

-¡¿Tú!-grité parandome de golpe

-aún me debes Inuyasha- dijo el hombre sonriendole

-¡no seas mentiroso Naraku!, ¡te pagué hasta el último centavo!- respondí con el ceño fruncido

-si no me pagas, atente a las consecuencias- dijo Naraku y aparecieron dos hombres detrás de Inuyasha

-no creas que me da miedo tu amenaza-dije

-bien,Inuyasha Taisho, hoy mismo vas a morir- dijo Naraku y los hombres lo tiraron al piso y lo comenzaron a golpear

Kagome POV

ese chico ya se está demorando mucho, ¿debería ir a buscarlo?, ¡Kagome! ¡por qué te preocupas! pero... siento que debo ir a bucarlo, mi instinto nunca falla por eso me vestí con la ropa de la lavandería que fuí a buscar hace rato y salí, espera... ¿a donde habrá ido? rayos, piensa, si quisiera tomar aire, ¿a donde iría? ¿playa? hmmm no lo creo ¿cancha? menos ¿parque? ¿puede ser pero cual de todos? , iré al que está por aquí

Al llegar vi varias siluetas, pero una en el suelo, por Kami-sama, ¡están golpeando a un chico! al ver mejor el chico tenía cabellos albinos, oh no, ¡¿el joven Taisho? no sabía que hacer, Kami-sama dame una señal!, entonces se me ocurrió algo, decidí salir hasta ellos para enfrentarlos, es una idea tonta pero ¿que más iva a hacer?

-¡oigan ustedes! ¡que le hacen al joven Taisho!- grité llamandoles la atención

-tú ¿quién eres?-dijo Naraku

-¡idiota! ¡te dije que te quedaras!-gritó Inuyasha

-ahhh ¿con que se conocen eh?- dijo Naraku y le hizo señas a uno de sus hombres, esto me da mala espina, el hombre se acercaba hacia mi mientras que yo retrocedía

-¡alejence! ¡voy a llamar a la policía!-grité en vano pero aún así el hombre se acercaba más hacia mi

-¡niña! ¡corre!-gritaba Inuyasha aún tirado en el suelo y siendo golpeado

-¡no haré eso! ¡no pienso dejarte solo aquí! - grité y al mismo tiempo el hombre se me tiró encima

-¡SUELTAME, NO!, ¡NO ME TOQUES!-grite pateandolo y me lo quité de encima pero me golpeó y comenzo a sangrarme mis labios

Inuyasha POV

tengo que hacer algo, ¡si no me muevo la van a lastimar más!, con mi mano tomé el pie de el hombre que me golpeaba y lo aventé hasta el hombre que tenía a la chica quedando insconcientes, solo quedaba Naraku, corrí hasta la chica y la encontre con toda su franela rasgada (N/A: solo llevava brassier y toda la parte de abajo)

-¿estás bien?- pregunté y le di una parte de mi ahori roja (N/A: la que siempre le da xD) para cubrirla

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- respondió

-vaya Inuyasha, con que te gusta esa niña ¿eh?, será mejor que tengas cuidado conmigo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz para hacerte sufrir- sonrió Naraku y se fué con los otros dos hombres.

-¿por qué me salvaste?- preguntó

-porque solo pienso que lo vales, muchas otras personas se hubieran ido cuando te dije pero tú no te fuiste- respondí -pero no creas que ahora quiero que te quedes en mi casa, solo te salvé.

Kagome POV

-esta bien, gracias joven Taisho- respondí , comence a levantarme pero me caí al sentir una punzada de dolor en el tobillo

-oye, ¿segura que estás bien?-preguntó

-me duele el tobillo pero no te preocupes-dije pero no hizo caso y me cargó

-¡espera ! ¡¿que haces?- dijo - ¡dije que estoy bien!-protesté

-¡no te creo! vamos no te quejes- dijo y comenzó a caminar

-está bien pero cuando lleguemos te voy a curar tus heridas-dije

-bien- dijo ,oh Dios, por primera vez veo al joven Taisho tratarme gentil, ¿será un sueño? claro que no, comienzo a pensar que él me está gustando, pero tan solo pensarlo me da escalofríos, ¡aún no lo conozco bien!, bah mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

Inuyasha POV

Ya cerca de llegar ella se quedó dormida, la miré con ternura espera... ¿¡ternura! ¡yo no miro a nadie así!, pero no pude evitarlo, se veía tan indefensa en mis brazos ... rayos de pensar que ella me atrae me pone los pelos de punta, yo ni siquiera quería tener a una criada pero mis padres la contrataron, al llegar la recoste en la cama de su habitación y me salí, esa niña me trata diferente que todos los demás, ella ... ¿me quiere?

...Continuará...


	5. Lo hago porque es mi deber

Kagome POV

-¡Mierda, me quedé dormida!- me maldije por lo bajo, hmm ¿como fué que llegué aquí? en ese mismo instante sentí un ¡click! en mi cabeza, Inuyasha me salvó me cargó mientras que yo me quedé embobada mirando su cara y de hay no recuerdo nada más...

Me vestí y baje las escaleras pero no había señales de el joven Taisho, ¿dónde estará? busqué en todas partes pero no lo encontré, ya rendida encontré una nota pegada en la nevera:

_-hola, ya me imagino que me estabas buscando en todas partes, te rendiste y encontraste la nota justo aquí, bueno, lo que quería decir era que salí a un bar y volveré tarde, como te dije NO-ME-VAYAS-A-BUSCAR _

_PD: no creas que no me dí cuenta de lo que hiciste señorita rompe-relojes _

ya era de saber que algún día se daría cuenta que rompí el reloj aventándolo, bueno, decidí ponerme a regar las flores de su patio ya que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que recibí un mensaje:

_-Kagome, una última cosa que olvidé decirte, cuida bien del joven Taisho, si nesecita de tu ayuda lo ayudarás ¡ah! y no dejes que salga SOLO a lugares de alcohol, esa fue la petición, bueno, hasta luego y cuidate. by: Kikyou_

¿Será que Kikyou me está jodiendo? ¿¡por qué nunca lo dice antes? ¡hay! ¡y ahora que haré!

Tuve que vestirme con lo primero que encontré en mi armario y salí, prácticamente era muy sencillo encontrarlo, siempre va a los lugares más cerca de aquí, por eso no tuve problemas en encontrar el bar pero si al entrar, bueno, en realidad me fijé que no podían entrar chicas y miré a todas las entradas del bar, sin embargo, habían guardias armados, ¡AR-MA-DOS! no sabía si disfrasarme de chico y entrar o dejarlo solo, hay Kagome ... que pregunta más estúpida, sencillamente me dizfraso de chico y entro pero nunca me ha gustado hacer este tipo de cosas pero ese es mi deber y debía cumplirlo; volví a la casa y tomé ropa del armario de el joven Taisho

-espero que no se enoje si tomo esto- susurré y comencé a cambiarme, me coloqué una franela blanca y encima una chaqueta y un poco plateado con un pantalon negro y unas converse negras, para terminar me coloque y un gorro negro cubriendome gran parte del cabello -  . /imgres?q=ropa+para+adolescentes&start=738&hl=es&sa=X&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=53lsJsw4bSkrTM:&imgrefurl= /moda_celebrities/2008/07/28/rachel-bilson-para-dkny/&docid=-YnMKSeaFtUF7M&imgurl= /moda_celebrities/files/2008/07/normal_edie_ &w=288&h=432&ei=9xL5T8OFFMry0gGQwInyBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=453&vpy=78&dur=3160&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=106&ty=162&sig=110776641607943362952&page=47&tbnh=142&tbnw=104&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:738,i:191&biw=1024&bih=499 (N/A: chica de la izquierda)

Al terminar de vestirme me fuí al bar y le rogué a Kami-sama que no me descubrieran, por suerte el guardia no se dió cuenta y me dejó entrar; ahora lo más importante ¡encontrar a Inuyasha! en el bar habían muchos hombres borrachos que se caían y que golpeaban el hombro como si fueramos amigos que no se ven en mucho tiempo, yo solo los miraba con una gotita estilo anime y seguía caminando, pero me asuste al ver que entraba un guardia y dijo:

-¡hagan fila señores! ¡solo aseguramos que no haigan chicas! ¡si llegamos a encontrar a una chica la mataremos así nos arresten!

Oh Mierda.

Asustada comencé a retroceder hasta chocar contra la fría pared, no sabía que hacer, si me escapaba, sabrían que soy una chica pero si hago fila será igual, ¡ Kami-sama ten compasión de mí y ayudame en algo ! el guardia comenzó a registrarlos mientras que yo estaba paralizada en la pared hasta que me tomaron del brazo y me cubrieron la boca, el joven desconocido me llevo casi peleando conmigo ya que trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero se me hacía imposible hasta que entramos a una especie de cuarto , tomó mis muñecas y me acorraló a la pared, hay mierda.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí?-preguntó el chico

-¿jo-joven Taisho es usted? -dije

-si no lo sería ya estuvieras muerta ya que nadie se dió cuenta de que eres chica esecto yo-respondió

-¿como te diste cuenta de que era yo?-pregunté

-es muy sencillo, pimero llevas mi atuendo, segundo reconozco tu aroma y tercero, tus ojos son grandes como el de una chica-dijo -pero te dije ¿que haces aquí?

-joven Taisho, no es que quiera hacerle la vida imposible, pero tengo que acompañarlo cuando va a lugares de alcohol-dije bajando la mirada -entiendo que no le guste mi prescencia pero eso fué lo que me dictaron.

-suspira- una cosa, deja de decirme ''joven Taisho'' y tratame de tú, dime Inuyasha, y la otra cosa , sé que no es tu culpa pero esa es mi actitud-dijo soltando mis muñecas

-bien jo-.. Inuyasha sabes co- tapo mis labios y me llevo detras de un armario, se coloco detrás de mi aún tapandome los labios y me dijo :

-¡shh! oigo pasos- susurró y la puerta del cuarto se abrió, el hombre miraba con una linterna a todas partes, solo faltaba el lugar donde estábamos y se sacercaba lentamente, yo solo cerré los ojos para no ver pero nunca pasó nada

-¡NO HAY NADA MUCHACHOS!- gritó el hombre y salió, Inuyasha y yo nos arrodillamos y suspiramos de alivio.

-oye, no seas tan dura conmigo, casi me rasguñas todo el brazo por tratar de salir de mi agarre cuando te tomé del brazo-dijo Inuyasha

-oh, lo siento, creo que se me pasó la mano jeje, no sabía que eras tú-dije sonriendo mientras me caía una gotita estilo anime

-bueno, vámonos Kagome, creo que hay en frente está una ventana-dijo y comenzó a caminar pero yo no caminaba -¿que te pasa?-preguntó

-esque me llamaste por mi nombre sin insultarme-dije sorprendida

-¡keh! ¡si quieres te insulto ahora mismo!-dijo y siguió caminando

-¿eh? oye ¡esperame! -dije y caminé hasta llegar a él, salimos sin que nadie nos viera y logramos llegar a casa.

Inuyasha POV

No era que se veía hermosa, no , se veía muy hermosa con mi atuendo, po Kami-sama ¿que estoy diciendo? tengo que admitir que es muy linda ''Kaome'' o como se llame pero no quiero volver a sufrir como la última vez que me enamoré...

-Niña, tienes el hombro morado, ¿que te pasó?-pregunté

-digamos que esos hombres borrachos me golpeaban el hombro amistosamente de cada rato jejejeje - le cayo un gota estilo anime y a mi igual -por cierto Inuyasha, tú, no quiero que me llames niña, dime Kagome, como lo hiciste hace rato-dijo

-suspiro-bien, supongo que nos llamaremos por nuestros nombre a partir de hoy Kagome-dije estirando mi mano

-porsupuesto Inuyasha- dijo y estrechamos las manos.

bien, creo que ya medio congeniamos al menos...

...Continuará...


	6. Por una Hamburguesa

Kagome POV

...Al siguiente día...

-Inuyasha, tengo que salir un momento, es muy importante por favor ¿me dejas?- Pregunté.

-No-

-¿Eh?¿Por qué?-

-Calma tan solo bromeaba- -Carcajada- -Pero, iré contigo- Dijo.

-Ah claro, espera... ¿Por qué me acompañas?-dije colocandome una chaqueta larga (N/A: La chaqueta del ending 1 no recuerdo como se llamaba xD)

-Recuerda que muchas personas quieren lastimarte y es por mi culpa, por eso iré contigo-dijo colocandose tambien una chaqueta.

-Que exagerado, pero está bien, vamos. Dije y luego salimos.

En el camino muchas mujeres observaban a Inuyasha con miradas seductoras y pervertidas y otras me miraban con odio, si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta... mientras que Inuyasha las miraba con veneno como si dijera ''si te acercas mueres'' por eso las chicas no se acercaban.

-Kagome, ¿a dónde vamos?- Preguntó Inuyasha

-Bueno... Em, i-iba hacia mi casa- Dije un poco avergonzada

Inuyasha POV

-¿A tu casa? ¿Qué vas a hacer allá?- Pregunté curiosamente.

-Tengo que alimentar a Buyo- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Buyo? ¿Quién es?-

-Es mi gato, bueno.. no mi gato en realidad, solo me hacía compañía cuando vivía allá, pero debe estar hambriento, por eso iré a alimentarlo- Dijo

-Quiéres decir que no lo alimentan?- Dije, me pregunto cómo fué que sobrevivió estos días...

-Qué puedo decir, es un gato anormal - Dijo ella riendose.

-¿Y por qué no te lo trajiste a mi casa?-

-¿Puedo?- preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡Claro!, pero tu seras quien lo cuide- respondí -oh ¿esa es tu casa?- señalé arriba de las escaleras un pequeño templo y una casa.

-Sí esa misma, vamos- Dijo y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-Ah, sí- También fuí al mismo nivel de ella.

...Al entrar...

-Bueno... esta es mi casa, se que no es mucho pero es acojedora- Dijo Kagome.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo preferiría vivir aquí, nunca me han gustado las mansiones- Dije admirando su casa -oye, ¿dónde está ''Buyo''?-

-¡Ah sí! Siempre que no estoy aquí, se esconde en el templo- Dijo -Vamos a buscarlo-

-Bien- Dije y caminamos hasta entrar al templo.

-Está algo oscuro...-Dijo -Buyo... ¿Dónde estás?-Dijo Kagome ya adentro conmigo.

-¡Buyo! O-oye, qué ese gato no es este? -Dije y lo tomé en brazos- Kagome, ¿y este pozo?

-¡Oh! es el pozo devorador de huesos- Dijo sonriendo. -Mi abuelo me contó que mi mamá cuando tenía mi edad cruzaba el pozo a otra dimensión, como al pasado prácticamente y hay fué donde conoció a papá -sonrie ampliamente -mi padre decidió venir al presente con mi mamá y vivir una vida felíz pero cuando ellos vinieron al presente, el pozo se cerró y nunca más se volbió a abrir, sin embargo, ellos continuaron con su relación y mamá le enseñaba a usar los artefactos que no conocía y bueno... al final me dijo que el pozo poseía una perla llamada ''Shikon no Tama'' que cumplia los deseos, pero, no los cumplia como la persona quería y bueno... después te cuento la historia de esa perla- Finalizó.

-Vaya, ¿De verdad crees que ese pozo llevaba a tu madre a otra dimensión?-

-Por supuesto que sí, de hecho, este pozo es un recuerdo de ellos- Dijo.

-¿Recuerdo?-

-Sí, ellos fallecieron- Respondió con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- Dije.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, además no lo sabías- Respondió y Buyo saltó hacia Kagome -Oh sí, me había olvidado de tí jejeje... volvamos-

-jmp, bien- dije .

La joven pareja mientras salían del templo no se percataron de que unos ojos con furia los observaban desde lejos.

-esa chiquilla ¡no se saldra con la suya! -murmuró la anónima - ¡ya verás Kagome! ¡esto no se quedará así!

-¿a quién le hablas?-dijo un chico de ojos celestes .

-¿tú quién eres?- dijo la chica.

-mi nombre es Koga ¿cuál es el tuyo?-

-¡¿INUYASHA! ¿dijiste Inuyasha?-preguntó Koga.

-¡pues claro sordo! ¡pero no se cumplirá si no me quito de encima a esa chiquilla de Kagome!- exclamó Oyuki.

-espera... ''Kagome'' ¿tiene ojos marrones?-preguntó Koga.

-si no mal recuerdo sí- dijo - ¿la conoces?

-¡esa es MI Kagome! ¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESTÁ CON ESE!-gritó Koga.

-no son novios, solo es su torpe sirvienta en su casa pero me parece que se gustan ¡aún así no permitiré que esa torpe se quede con Inuyasha!-

-y¡ yo no permitiré que ese Hanyou imbécil se quede con Mi mujer!- dijo Koga - ¿dónde están?-

-están hay pero no creo que sea buena idea ir a- ya no está - ¡no me dejes hablando sola!-

...volvemos con Inuyasha y Kagome...

-alguien viene-dije.

-¿eh?- dijo Kagome y en un parpadeo un chico tomó las manos de Kagome.

-Higurashi cuanto tiempo te ves más hermosa que nunca- dijo el chico, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

-hola Koga -dijo con una gota estilo anime y a la vez Koga voltea hacia Inuyasha.

-¡TÚ!- dijeron los dos al unisiono con sonrisas macabras.

-¿se conocen?-preguntó Kagome.

-sí, en primero de secundaria nos conocimos-dijo Koga.

-no fué muy lindo que digamos- dijo Inuyasha.

_...Flash Back..._

_-¡RECREO!-_

_Típico de los alumnos, al sonar el glorioso timbre todo el mundo sale corriendo pero esta vez corren por la comida del cafetín ya que todos los días se acaba la comida en un parpadeo y la comida era gratis (N/A: ya quisieran verdad? xDD) y un chico de coleta luchaba contra los demas para tomar su preciada comida ._

_-¡vamos quitence!- gritaba ya malhumorado Koga._

_-¡ÚLTIMA HAMBURGUESA DEL DÍA!-gritaba la señora del cafetín a punto de tirar una hamburguesa._

_-!MIO MIO MIO!-gritaban todos al unisiono._

_-¡AQUÍ VA!-dijo la señora y lanzó la preciada hamburguesa que iva gloriosamente hacia Koga, ya estaba a punto de agarrarla hasta que un albino la tomó primero que él._

_-¡oye! ¡esa hamburguesa era mía!- gritó Koga._

_-¡keh! debiste tomarla antes - dijo Inuyasha y comenzo a comer su hamburguesa._

_-¡deja de comertela!-dijo y se le tiró encima._

_-¡que te pasa! ¡quítate de encima!-gritó -¿¡quiere pelear!_

_-¡PELEA PELEA PELEA!-gritaban todos al unisiono._

_...15 minutos depués en la oficina del director..._

_-por tu culpa estamos aquí-dijo Inuyasha._

_-es tu culpa, tu fuiste quién me quitó la hamburguesa- dijo Koga._

_-quién te manda a no tomarla antes- dijo Inuyasha -¿como te llamas?_

_-Koga, Koga Wolf, dime el tuyo- dijo Koga._

_-Inuyasha Taisho, desde ahora mismo seremos enemigos si nos cruzamos de nuevo-_

_-¡jah! ¡nunca me dejaré vencer por una bestia-dijo Koga._

_-en tus sueños lobo rabioso- dijo._

_...fin del flash back..._

Kagome POV

-¿por una hamburguesa? ¿en serio?- dije.

-Kagome, en los tiempos de antes todos peleaban por la comida gratis-dijo Inuyasha.

-por cierto, ¿¡porque la llamas por su primer nombre! ¡yo apenas la llamo por su apellido!- dijo Koga.

-¡Keh! ella me dijo que la llamara así-

-¡no te lo creo!- dijo Koga.

-preguntale si quieres-dijo sonriendo.

-¿es cierto que le dijiste que te llamara Kagome?- me preguntó tomando mis manos.

-e-eh...sí -respondí sonriendo con una gotita estilo anime.

-en tu cara lobo rabioso- dijo triunfante Inuyasha.

-¡esta vez ganas pero la próxima ganaré yo!-dijo -Higurashi ya nos veremos después, adios - finalizó y me dió un beso en la mejilla haciendome sonrojar.

Inuyasha POV

terminó dandole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me hizo hervir la sangre pero solo fruncí el ceño, Koga se fué y Buyo al terminar de comer se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome y se quedó dormido.

-¿eh? ¿por qué frunces el ceño?-preguntó Kagome.

-¡Keh! ¡no te incumbe!- dije desviando la mirada para no ver mi sonrojo.

-bueno ''joven Taisho''- pronunció riendose.

-¡deja de decirme joven Taisho!- dije y ví atrás de ella un arco y flecha -¿sabes usar el arco y la flecha?

-más o menos- mira el arco y flecha -eso lo usaba mi mamá pero nunca lo pude usar a la perfección-

-si quieres te enseño a usarla-dije.

-¿sabes usar el arco y flecha?-preguntó tomando el arma.

-sí, mamá me enseñó estrictamente a usarla bien y yo nisé para qué pero bueno, vamos a ver como lo haces ¿hay un blanco por aquí?

-afuera hay uno- dijo y colocó a Buyo en el suelo.

-bueno vamos- dije y salimos .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La primera vez que lo intentó falló, por eso un poco sonrojado me coloqué detrás de ella frunciendo el ceño y coloqué mis manos encima de las de ellas.

-concéntrate y mira el centro del blanco- dije y noté como sus manos temblaban- Kagome,mantén tus manos equilibradas- la moví un poco para apuntar el centro y lo último que le dije fué antes de alejarme.

-dispara-

Ella hizo lo que me dijo y lanzó la flecha dando al centro del blanco y noté como sonrió.

-¡si! ¡gracias Inuyasha! por un momento creí que sería más difícil-dijo Kagome.

-¡Keh! tú ya te sabías algunas técnicas, por eso no fué mucho- dije desviando la mirada y cruzando mis brazos.

-de todos modos gracias-dijo.

-hum de nada-respondí - ya vámonos, está anocheciendo-

-está bien, ven Buyo- dijo y de nuevo se lanzó a sus brazos.

Kagome POV

al llegar a casa dejé a Buyo en mi cuarto e hice la cena, al terminar Inuyasha se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía.

-antes de dormir... -murmuré y abrí una gabeta para buscar un collar -¿eh? no está -seguí buscando pero no la encontré y me alarmé,¡ ese collar era de mi madre y mi padre!- ¡no puede ser! ¡dónde está!-al final no la encontré y tuve que acotarme a dormir, la buscaría mañana cueste lo que cueste es muy preciado para perderlo...

...Continuará...


	7. El collar de Kagome

Inuyasha POV

...::Al día siguiente::...

Estaba dormido tranquilamente hasta que escuché objetos estrellandose contra el suelo

-Maldición que estará haciendo Kagome- me coloqué una almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar pero era en vano, ya molesto me levanté de golpe y caminé con pasos agigantados hasta el cuarto de Kagome.

-¡Kagome! ¡¿qué rayos estás- Oh, por Kami-sama ¡el cuarto estaba de cabeza!

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó levantandose de encima de Buyo.

-Kagome... -Sonrisa macabra- ¿Qué haces y por qué tu Habitación esta de cabeza?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Ah-ahh y-yo estaba buscando algo- Tartamudeó

-¿Que estás buscando que pusiste así la habitación?-Pregunté quitando la sonrisa macabra por una de confusión.

-no sé si lo haz visto pero era un collar que cuando lo habrías habían dos imagenes de mis padres, pero desde ayer no lo encuentro y lo estoy buscando- dijo Kagome

-¿un collar? hmmm no, no he visto ningún collar pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo sin que pongas la casa patas arriba- dije

-¡gracias Inuyasha!-dijo ella tirandoceme encima logrando que me saliera un sonrojo

-no es n-nada-respondí

Y así fue toda la mañana, buscamos el collar en todas partes, hasta en partes que yo ni conocía pero no lo encontramos.

-suspiro- ¡tengo que encontrarlo!- se alentó ella misma y siguió buscando , sin embargo, por mucho que intentaba encontrar el collar no lo lograba

-quizás tus compañeras de trabajo sepan algo ¿no?-dije

-buena idea, ¿vienes?-dijo abriendo la puerta

-pues claro, ni modo que me quede aquí a jugar canicas-dije con sarcasmo

-bueno vamos ya- me tomó del brazo y nos fuimos corriendo, técnicamente como un rayo ya que la gente no nos veía , hasta le quité un helado a un niño y ni se dio cuenta, cosa que me gané un regaño de Kagome; cosa que no me importó

-¡CHICAS!-dijo Kagome entrando como una loca

-¿Kagome? ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó una chica de coleta

-¡Sango! ¿recuerdas mi collar verdad? el de mis padres-

-¡pues claro! siempre lo llevas puesto, ¿por qué no lo llevas?- dijo ''Sango''

-Sango, ¿de casualidad no lo haz visto?- preguntó

-Hmmm- pensó- ahora que lo dices creo que ví a una chica con un collar parecido al tuyo, pero estaba cerrado- dijo ''Sango''

-¿Pero como era?- pregunté

-si no mal recuerdo creo que era pelinegra y de ojos... no recuerdo- dijo

_-¡Oyuki!-pensé_

-suspira- bueno gracias Sango -dijo Kagome

-no te preocupes amiga, se que lo encontrarás-dijo ''Sango'' apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kagome

-Gracias Sango -sonrió

-entonces... ¿tú eres el joven Taisho?- dijo ''Sango''

-_y otra que me dice ''joven Taisho ¬¬'' - pensé -_ sí pero tratame de tú y llamame Inuyasha- dije con la venita en la frente

-ya veo, no te gusta que te digan joven Taisho- rió- lo siento Inuyasha- dijo

-tú nombre es Sango ¿verdad?- pregunté

-¡claro, un gusto!- dijo y nos estrechamos las manos

-oigan, ya me voy a casa ustedes si quieren sigan charlando, allá seguiré buscando ¿vale?- dijo Kagome

-e-espera yo también voy contigo- dije

-rie- está bien vayan- dijo Sango

-gracias Sango adiós-dijimos al unisiono y salimos de hay, mientras caminabamos vimos a una chica con lentes negros con cabellos negro y tenía un collar muy parecido al de Kagome, nos acercamos a la chica y comenzamos a hablarle

-Disculpe, ¿me permite abrir ese collar por un momento? preguntó Kagome amablemente

-¿para qué? ¿me lo vas a robar acaso? - dijo la chica aún si quitarce los lentes

-¡no no! es que perdí un collar muy parecido al tuyo, por eso solo quiero ver qué imagenes tiene el collar- dijo Kagome

-hmm ¿qué te hace pensar que es tuyo?- preguntó

-tiene los mismos razguños- dijo Kagome señalando el collar con unos pequeños razguños

-¿ah sí? pues mira, para que sepas que no es tuyo- dijo y abrió el collar con una imagen de un corazón y el otro lado tenía la imagen de un corazón roto

-entristeció- bueno, gracias y perdone por la insistencia, vamos Inuyasha- dijo Kagome y comenzamos a caminar, pero al voltear vi que la chica pelinegra comenzó a reir bajo pero mis oidos lo alcanzaron a oir; algo anda mal con esa chica y ¡lo voy a averiguar!

-Kagome, esperame en la casa, olvidé una cosa en tu trabajo - dije -_¡¿eso fue todo lo que se te ocurrió decir Inuyasha! ¡mira que eres un genio!- dijo Inner (N/A: Inner es la mente de Inuyasha) -déjame en paz ¬¬ -dije en mi pensamiento -como quieras, despues de todo soy tu mente-dijo Inner _

-está bien, pero no vuelvas tarde ¿si?-dijo Kagome, asentí y Kagome siguió su camino mientras que yo seguía a la chica extraña a una distancia suficiente para no verme, ella caminó hast un callejón sin salida y sacó su celular, gracias a mis oidos escuché toda la conversación que me dejó boquiabierto y lleno de rabia pero decidí irme

...::conversación::...

-¿dónde estás? ya tengo el collar de TU ''Kagome''- dijo la chica

- cálmate Oyuki estoy retrasado pero ya voy para allá, ¿recuerdas el plan verdad?- dijo

-¿cómo olvidarlo Koga? primero Mañana iré a casa de mi querido Inuyasha y lo abrasaré al mismo tiempo colocandole el collar en su bolsillo sin que se dé cuenta, luego me iré y llegarás tú, le vas a preguntar a Kagome que tiene y te dirá que perdió su collar, tú desconfiado de Inuyasha le dirás que el tiene el collar y si se niega lo revisarás y encontrarás el collar, por eso Kagome muy molesta con Inuyasha no le hablará más nunca y yo me quedaré con él y tú con ella -dijo Oyuki quitandose los lentes dejando ver sus ojos jade

-muy bien, pero asegurate de que no se cuenta cuando le pongas el collar ¿entiendes?- dijo Koga

-¡claro!- respondió sonriendo-te espero aquí para que me entregues ese frasco que te pedí

-no entiendo para qué lo quieres pero da igual- dijo Koga

- tengo muchos ratones que debo matar en mi casa -dijo y colgó

...::fin de la conversación::...

corrí de hay hasta llegar al frente de mi casa, los muy malditos se ivan a salir con la suya, pero no lo permitiría, primero tendría que hacer un plan para hacerlos hablar frente de Kagome, no le diré porque sé que no me creerá, por eso idearé un plan para acorralarlos y hacerlos hablar, entré a la casa y ví a Kagome cocinando la cena, seguí caminando y Kagome me habló

-oye, ¿por qué la mirada?- preguntó

-no importa- respondí

-¿y donde está lo que dejaste en mi trabajo?- preguntó mirandome fijamente

-¡_Maldición lo olvidé!- dije en mis pensamientos -¡pues vamos inventa algo!- dijo Inner_

-ehh... e-eh... -metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué un sobre de caramelos vacío -¡Esto!

-¿un papel de caramelo? ¿y para qué lo quieres? - preguntó confundida

-_un papel de caramelo, ¿en serio Inuyasha? -dijo Inner -¡ya callate y ayúdame!- grité en mis pensamientos - pues dí que los coleccionas- dijo Inner_

-los colecciono Kagome- dije rápidamente

-pero las veces que limpio tu habitación no veo nada de papeles de caramelo- dijo Kagome

_-¡hay por favor!- dije en mis pensamientos -parece que es más inteligente que tú- rió Inner -¡cállate!-respondí -vamos no te enojes, dí que los escondes en una bolsa y los metes debajo de el suelo- dijo Inner_

_-_es que los escondo debajo del suelo- dije con una gota estilo anime en la sien

-entiendo, ¿vas a comer? ya está lista la comida- dijo

-¡porsupuesto!-respondí

-_Mañana... los haré hablar_

...::Continuará::...

.

.

.

.

Hola chicos xDDD sé que no respondo los reviews pero muchas gracias por dejarme un review y gracias a los que leen y no me dejan review xD, lo que les vengo a hacer es una pregunta:

¿como quieren que acorralen a esos dos? es qué quiero que me den una idea para ponerme a escribir xD con una palabrita está bien para que me venga la inspiracion xD además a los que les de flojera dejarme reviews... dejenme ;w; no sean flojos y dejenme uno xDD

bueno, Yuki-chan se tiene que despedir... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en el que se verá si Inuyasha logrará poner en su lugar a Oyuki y a Koga, nos vemos pronto! xD


	8. Una mala jugada inesperada

Inuyasha POV

Desperté lo más temprano que pude y decidí pensar en como atraparlos pero nada se me ocurría.

-_oye tarado- dijo Inner_

_-que quieres Inner- respondí en voz alta_

_-¿por qué no mejor secuestras a los dos y los ahorcas y...-_

_-déjate de locuras Inner ¬¬- dije_

_-y si te llevas a Oyuki a un lugar oscuro y tu la-_

_-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO!?-grité _

_-¿loco de qué? ni siquiera me dejaste terminar lo que iba a decir- dijo Inner_

_-sé perfectamente lo que ivas a decir- dije_

_-¿Ah sí? entonces díme lo que yo te iva a decir- dijo Inner _

_-me sonrojé- no quiero decirlo- dije avergonzado_

_-oh, veo que eres un pervertido, tu creíste que tú y ella..- silencio- -ríe- no idiota, yo me refería a que la amenazas- dijo Inner_

_-no losé... tengo el presentimiento de que no será fácil-_

Y mientras nuestro querido protagonista hablaba con su Inner una chica los observaba desde la puerta con un traje de Maid, sí, era Kagome.

General POV

-_haré como si nunca ví eso- dijo Kagome con una gota resbalando en su sien, Kagome estava viendo a Inuyasha hablando solo._

Kagome siguió caminando con el típico plumero que tienen todos los sirvientes limpiando todo a su paso (literalmente) hasta que encontró en la esquina de un pequeño mueble una pequeña imagen boca abajo, la chica lo levantó y lo volteó para ver que foto tenía

-Hmm ¿quienes serán ellos?- decía Kagome limpiando un poco la imagen, cuándo porfin limpio por completo la foto esto la asombró, era una imagen de Inuyasha y al parecer los demás eran su familia - oh cielos, ¡pero si es Inuyasha!- él... estaba sonriendo... ¡SONRIENDO! era la primera vez que lo veía tan felíz en una simple foto,¿ cómo fué que en esa foto estaba felíz y ahora era algo cerrado y serio? sinceramente no se lo podía creer, pero al escuchar sus pasos viniendo de la escalera escondió la foto dentro de su bolsillo.

-Oye Kagome si viene alguien y si es Oyuki o Koga ni te atrevas a decir que estoy aquí- dijo Inuyasha

-eh claro Inuyasha pe-

-sin peros solo abreles la puerta y diles que no estoy ¿te quedo claro? -dijo Inuyasha con la mirada seria

Kagome POV

-S-sí - respondí un poco nerviosa por como me habló, parecía algo serio pero mejor decidi callar que preguntar que le ocurría

Tras unos minutos después escuché que tocaban la puerta, mientras yo estaba cocinando un poco de ramen

-¿quién es?- grite desde la cocina

-¡abre la puerta sirvienta de segunda! ¿qué no ves que tengo que ver a mi lindo novio?- dijo la voz que nunca quise volver a escuchar, abrí solo un poco la puerta y le dije

-lo siento si buscas al joven Taisho tendrás que buscarlo en otra parte, no está a quí- dije amablemente pero mi cara se encontraba seria

-entonces déjame entrar para esperarlo en la sala- dijo fastidiada empujando la puerta pero yo detuve la puerta bruscamente

-lo siento señorita pero no puedo dejar que pase- dije con el ceño fruncido, esta chica de verdad era molesta

-¡cállate idiota! ¡¿por qué no puedo pasar?! - dijo Oyuki aun tratando de empujar la puerta

-Mira, primero deja de insultarme, segundo no te dejo pasar porque esa es mi orden ¿felíz? ahora adiós - dije cerrando la puerta pero ella lo detuvo con su pie

-¡estás mintiendo, lo sabía! ¡eres una zorra que le gusta el dinero de mi chico! -dijo Oyuki tirandoceme encima

General POV

-¡eh! ¡quítate de encima!- dijo Kagome tratando de empujarla, sin embargo le era imposible ya que Oyuki le agarró de las muñecas fuertemente.

-¡maldita! ¡no te metas con mi Inu-kun! -dijo Oyuki gritándole en la cara

-¡Basta! ¡sueltame! -dijo Kagome alfin empujándola de encima

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- dijo una voz masculina

-¡Inuyasha! - dije mirándolo

-¡lo que sucede es que toqué la puerta y ella se me tiró encima diciendo que era una zorra! -gritó Oyuki llorando si es que se podia decir así

-Kagome ¿es cierto eso? -dijo Inuyasha mirándome fijamente pero sus ojos no mostraban ira sino ¿decepción? lo que dijo Oyuki era mentira, sin embargo, no quería decir la verdad, ¿razón? esa mirada me recordó algo que me dejó nostálgica

_Flash Back_

_me encontraba en la casa de Sango, eramos apenas unas niñas de solo 6 años , estabamos corriendo y de pronto Sango resbaló y empujó un jarrón que terminó rompiendose en muchos pedazos, ella comenzó a llorar diciendome que era la favorita de su madre, en eso mi mamá llegó corriendo a ver que había ocurrido y al ver que el jarrón estaba roto preguntó quien lo había roto pero antes de que Sango hablara yo hablé primero._

_-fuí yo mamá- dije con la mirada fija en ella_

_-¿hija lo hiciste tú?- me miro con la mirada triste y a la vez decepcionante_

_-S-sí madre- dije comenzando a llorar_

_unos minutos después me encontraba sentada en el mueble mientras mi madre hablaba con la mamá de Sango, en eso Sango apareció_

_-¿por qué te delataste?- dijo Sango sorprendida_

_-sonreí- creo que me parece mejor que no castiguen a mi mejor amiga- ella sonrió._

_-gracias Kagome, de verdad gracias_

_End Flash Back_

Entonces desvié la mirada y contesté

-sí lo es, lo lamento- dije, me sentí como una idiota, estaba protegiendo a Oyuki por algo que dijo ella y ni siquiera era mi amiga era cierto que lo que hice fue estúpido, pero quería saber que era lo que me iva a decir Inuyasha, después de todo, tenía que obedecer sus ordenes

-suspiro- a qué vienes Oyuki- dijo de lo más natural

-solo venía para verte- dijo Oyuki sonriendo

-bien, entonces nos vemos en el parque en media hora ¿sí? -dijo Inuyasha

-claro , todo por mi lindo amor-dijo Oyuki y se retiró, al cerrar la puerta me miró y dijo

-Kagome, de verdad lo que hiciste me decepciona un poco, por eso solo quiero que esto no se repita -dijo Inuyasha

Al ver su mirada noté que estaba preocupado, algo que entendí y le respondí

-perdona mi atrevimiento, no se repetirá lo prometo - dije

-el sonrió- muy bien, tengo que irme nos vemos luego-dijo Inuyasha

-¡E-espera! ¡tu ramen se pondrá frío!- dije y en un parpadeo ví a Inuyasha en la cocina comiendose _o mejor trangandose_ el ramen, parecía gustarle mucho por su cara, suele ser un poco arrogante pero es gracioso a la vez.

-gracias estaba delicioso -dijo Inuyasha y salió corriendo de la casa dejandome un poco sorprendida, ¡se comió TODO el ramen y ni me dejo! la próxima vez mejor hago una montaña de ramen.

Inuyasha POV

¡Porfín tuve una idea y sin las otras locas y macabras ideas de Inner! llegué al parque y encontré a Oyuki y Koga juntos como lo esperaba, se preguntaran ¿Koga? mientras estaba arriba estaba llamando a ese idiota y le dije que estuviera alla en el parque y sin que el respondiera, colgué; avance hasta ellos y me hablaron:

-qué es lo que quieres - dijo Koga con tono de fastidio

-¡no le hables así! ¿para qué nos llamaste Inu-kun?-dijo Oyuki sonriendo

-no puedo creer que ''eso'' te guste- dijo Koga

-eso es mi problema idiota - dijo Oyuki

-¡ya callense! sé lo que traman los escuché , se que tú- la señaló- tienes el collar de Kagome -y también sé que planean separarme de ella- al decir eso ellos callaron y luego sonrieron

-oh Inuyasha- dijo Koga- ¿acaso crees que Kagome te creerá?-

-pero claro que sí, de hecho -saqué una grabadora- aquí tengo la prueba- dije y los dos aún no dejaban de sonreir, ¿por qué sonreían?

-Inu-kun... sabemos que nos escuchabas- dijo Oyuki sonriendo

_¡¿QUÉ?!¡ ¡pero como!-dije pensando_

...Continuará...

.

.

.

.

A que no se lo esperaban xD, lo siento pero ya verán que pasará en el siguiente capítulo xD no tiren tomates a su querida autora ._.U no en serio me matan si hacen eso (en sentido figurado xD) mil disculpas por la tardanza pero si son autores deben entender que la inspiracions no dura por mucho xDDD, gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan reviews xD y gracias pero dejenme un puto review :U alos que leen sin dejar comentarios xD, nos vemos en el siguiente cap y no olviden... DEJAR UN REVIEW A SU QUERIDA Y POBRE AUTORA xD

hasta la vista baby (LOOOL) Yuki-chan28~


	9. Un viejo sentimiento

General POV

Kagome barría el patio del frente con mucho entusiasmo y claro, con una sonrisa amplia, aunque les pareciera horrible, a ella le encantaba mucho limpiar, de hecho, hubo una vez en la que logro limpiar una gran mansión en 15 minutos , ¿loco verdad? además que lo que más le gustaba era barrer, lo amaba.

estaba fregando unas pequeñas matas cuando observó el cielo con extrañesa y un poco de temor.

-parece que hoy no será un buen clima- dijo Kagome borrando su sonrisa por una normal, dejó de fregar las matas y volvió a entrar a su ''casa'' para lavar la ropa de Inuyasha, pero recordó algo, sí, la imagen que ella había escondido de Inuyasha, la sacó de su bolsillo y comenzó a ver todos los detalles.

-es extraño... ¿por qué en ese entonces Inuyasha era felíz? ¿por qué ahora era solo de caracter frío y arrogante?- simplemente no podia responder esas preguntas, tampoco era que sabía mucho de él, y sobre todo ¿por qué estaba solo cuando ella había llegado?

Aún seguía teniendo miles de preguntas en la cabeza pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un pequeño trueno.

-oh no... si Inuyasha no llega pronto estoy segura de que se va a resfriar..-decia Kagome mirando por la ventana preocupada.

Inuyasha POV

¿¡Cómo era que ELLOS sabían que yo los escuchaba!? ¡¿acaso estaba todo planeado!?

-¿Acaso nos creías tan tontos como para caer en tu estúpida trampa?-continuó Koga sonriendo arrogantemente.

-¡p-pero Kagome se dara-!

-¿cuenta? te equivocas, no se dará cuenta- terminó Oyuki.

-¿qué los hace pensar que no se dará cuenta?- dije comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-Oyuki sonrió - oye Koga, ¿tú te sabes la contraseña de los Taisho?- paré en seco- porque yo sí la sé-.

-Oyuki, ¿como lo sabes?-dijo Koga siguiendo la corriente.

-no es cierto, nadie sabe esa contraseña más que yo- dije volteando con la mirada seria.

-¿crees que esto es un juego Taisho?-dijo Koga tambien con la mirada seria- nada de esto es mentira-.

-¿de verdad crees que no se esa contraseña? oh querido, sé más de lo que tú crees-dijo Oyuki.

-si de verdad te la sabes dímela- dije mirandola fíjamente .

-''sin las sombras no existe luz, sin la luz no existen sombras, entonces quiere decir que con personas buenas, existen malas personas '' - termino sonriendo Oyuki.

_-¡demonios!-pensé._

_-estás jodido Inuyasha- dijo Inner._

_-¡no estoy de humor, ¡sabes que si ellos llegan a decir esa contraseña en los bancos de el dinero de los Taisho incluyendome, quedaríamos en la ruina si la roban!-dije alterado en la mente._

_-lo siento, esta vez no puedo ayudarte Inuyasha. dijo Inner._

-¡no se saldrán con la suya!- dije molesto.

-ya lo hicimos Inuyasha, este es el trato, te daremos el collar, no dirás nada y no quedarás en las ruinas-dijo Koga riendo por lo último.

No podía hacer nada, simplemente nada más que aceptar, estaba molesto ; MUY molesto pero al final fuí yo el humillado en sus caras.

-está bien, dame ese collar y lárguense- dije a regañadientes.

Ellos me entregaron el collar y yo comencé a caminar, pero, paré al escuchar un trueno del cielo.

- demonios, ¿¡además de ser humillado ahora me tengo que empapar!?-dije comenzando a correr, además, comencé a tener dolor de cabeza, algo que me molestó aún más.

General POV

en otra parte Kagome limpiaba unos cuadros con figuras muy extrañas, bueno extrañas para ella.

-¿de verdad eso es arte?- decía Kagome riendo- sinceramente los artistas de hoy en día son unos locos- dijo Kagome, dejó de hacer lo que hacía al ver que estava lloviendo, se preocupó.

-¿por qué no llega?- decía la azabache mirando con mucha atención la puerta.

-¿Por qué estoy preocupada? él sabe cuidarse solo- dijo Kagome desviando la mirada tratando de evitar volver a ver la puerta, pero era imposible para ella ya que por cada segundo ella miraba la puerta y luego desviaba la mirada.

escuchó que la lluvia aumentaba y eso solo empeoró las cosas para ella, estaba más preocupada que una propia madre, comenzó a buscar unos pequeños paños para cuando llegara se secara y luego se sentó en el mueble a esperar su llegada, estaba muy inquieta, jugaba con los dedos y tarareaba canciones para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, pero todo acabó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Inuyasha.

-¡menos mal que llegas!- decía Kagome sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que Inuyasha tenía los ojos semi-cerrados, tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas y que estaba empapado.

-Inuyasha... estás- no pudo continuar porque Inuyasha se había desmayado cayendo encima de Kagome, algo que fué inesperado para ella y volvió a preocuparla.

-¡Inuyasha!- intentaba despertarlo, estaba semi-sentada porque aún Inuyasha estaba encima de ella, ella se sonrojó, pero siguió llamandolo para que despertara en vano, tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el mueble para poder ver que tenía, le tocó la frente y supo que era lo que tenía.

Fiebre alta.

Kagome no sabía que hacer, nunca había tenido esos tipos de problemas, aunque solo le puso un pañuelo frio en la frente de Inuyasha, trató de secarlo pero no podía, ella era... MUJER el... HOMBRE ella no podía quitarle la ropa porque simplemente era embarazoso , pero si era por la salud de él, lo tenía que hacer, el seguía insconciente.

se sonrojó mucho y cerró los ojos desabotonando la camisa que llebava, con mucho cuidado retiró la camisa y lo secó, claro que con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no se atrevía a mirar ni porque fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, le puso una camisa seca repitiendo el proceso, lo demás lo hizo igual, aunque con la verguenza a 100% y un sonrojo poco ligero, terminó de cambiarlo y retiró el pañuelo por otro, algo que por fin despertó a Inuyasha.

-¿Ka-gome?-dijo Inuyasha con algo de esfuerzo, al parecer aún se sentía mal, Kagome se estremeció y luego lo miró, ella estaba tan preocupada que comenzó a llorar, saber que estaba bien le aliviava pero aún así estaba preocupada por su estado.

-¡hey! que pasa ¿por qué lloras?- dijo Inuyasha sentandose y quitándose el pañuelo, pero se estremeció al sentir unos pequeños brazos que lo abrazaban, jadeó .

-¡estaba muy preocupada! no me des esos sustos! ¡menos mal que estás bien!- decía Kagome mientras se aferraba a él escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él.

-...- no sabía que decir, por primera vez sentía de nuevo que alguien se preocupaba por él y le ablando un poco el corazón, tenía que admitir que Kagome estaba siendo muy buena con él y no podía negarlo, sólo correspondió al abrazo y habló.

-no llores, estoy bien tranquila- dijo Inuyasha cerrando sus ojos, el dolor había desaparecido, Kagome no se soltaba de él y él tampoco, entonces al final después de todo volvía a sentir un sentimiento que había muerto.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Odienme xDD losé, tarde en actualizar pero como dice una lectora/amiga xD mejor tarde que nunca no? xDD por eso en mi defensa digo, si me matan, nunca sabran el final de la historia xDDDD nos vemos y comenten !

sayonara! Yuki-Chan28

xD


	10. Venganza, Malditas Moscas

Inuyasha POV

Desperté en el suelo, esperen ¿suelo? como fué que yo terminé aquí? ¿que no estaba recostado ayer en el sofá?, Kagome no estaba conmigo y de mala gana me levanté con un terrible dolor de espalda.

-Oye Kagome- medio alcé la voz para que escuchara-¿dónde estás?- susurré al no recibir respuesta.

-¡Kagoooomeee!-volbí a alzar la voz y no recibí respuesta.

Ya un poco fastidiado por no responderme imaginé que estaba en su habitación y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

-¡oye por qué no me respon...des?- no se encontraba en la habitación y extrañado bajé de nuevo directo a la cocina.

-¿estás aq- no alcancé a terminar de hablar al encontrar una pequeña nota sobre la mesa, caminé hasta la carta y la tomé comenzando a leer:

_-¡Inuyasha! ¡buenos días! lamento no haberte despertado pero como pasaste una mala noche decidí no hacerlo, no estoy en casa, he salido a comprar unas cosas en el mercado de por aquí para el almuerzo y como Koga a llegado dijo que me acompañaría,¿no te molesta verdad? bueno... debo irme, te veré luego antes de las 12:00 p.m para preparar la comida._

_P.D: te dejé el desayuno en la nevera, cuídate._

_By: Kagome._

-¿Que si no me molesta que Koga te acompañe? no...-un aura negra salió de mi alrededor- ¡ME CABREA MALDICIÓN! ¡Maldito seas Koga! ¡apuesto que tú fuiste quién me empujó de el sofá dormido!

_-se me hace que estás celoooso-dijo Inner de forma desafiadora._

_-¡Estás loco! ¡yo no estoy celoso de nada!-respondí arrogante._

_-oh por favor orejitas, tú y yo sabemos que te gusta Kagome-dijo Inner._

_-¡que no me gusta te he dicho!- dijo Inuyasha fastidiado._

_-oh.. ¡Kagome! ¡te amo! bésame!-decía Inner cantando de la manera mas Gay._

_-¡cierra el pico! ¡hablando así pareces un maricón!-dije y no habló más._

-No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Koga-sonreí macabramente comenzando a vestirme- porque... hoy será el mejor día de mi vida y el peor para tí- terminé riendo.

Kagome POV

-¿Seguro de que no fué nada lo que escuché Koga?-dije algo dudosa, escuché algo cayendo fuertemente al suelo cuando estaba afuera.

-No para nada- dijo sonriendo- quizás fué algo en otra parte-concluyó

-entiendo-sonreí y seguimos caminando.

-Por cierto Kagome-dijo Koga un poco sonrojado- hoy te ves hermosa-terminó sonrojandome un poco.

-e-eh... gracias-agradecí, hoy solo llevaba una franela de tirandes blanca, una falda más arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras, nada de otro mundo diría yo.

-¿escuchaste eso?-prenguntó Koga mirando hacia atrás.

-no, ¿que escuchaste?-pregunté un poco extrañada.

-podría haber jurado escuchar el sonido de un arbusto...-susurró- no importa, sigamos- dijo sonriendome.

Koga siguió caminando y yo también, aunque no duró mucho ya que Koga paró de nuevo.

-¡Auch!-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté volteandome.

-alguien tiró esta bellota a mi cabeza-respondió confundido y un poco enojado.

-quizás fué solo una pequeña ardilla, ven mejor vamonos- dije sonriendo y volviendo a caminar.

-bien...-dijo no muy convencido y siguiendo caminando.

Llegamos al mercado y compré vegetales, carnes y pollo, mientras que Koga tenía el ceño fruncido mirando hacia todos lados,¿por qué lo hacía? ¿qué era lo que estaría buscando con la mirada?, bah, de todos modos no era mi problema.

Seguimos caminando y ví que alguien gritaba ''¡REBAJAS, REBAJAS AQUÍ!'' imaginaba que se trataba de ropa un poco cara aunque por mi curiosidad me acerqué al lugar y ví los diferentes diseños, bueno, si tenía razon, aquí era caro, decidí de comprarme algo que tuviera un precio bueno para mí, así no tendría que utilizar el traje de maid siempre, observé varios precios y...

-¡Oh por Dios!- dije bastante asombrada, aquí lo minimo que podias pagar era no menos de 1.000, me fuí corriendo de esa tienda tan cara, pero tropecé con una piedra y caí encima de un pequeño niño, y como era de esperarse al levantarme el niño comenzó a llorar.

-no ¡por favor no llores!-dije en vano, el pobrecito se había traumado por mí en una gran caída.

-ya... perdoname-dije acariciando su cabeza- ¿te duele algo?- pregunté.

-no..-dijo el chico de cabellos marrones- disculpa, no vi por donde caminaba-se disculpó el pequeño.

_-muy amable para ser un niño-pensé_- tranquilo, oye,¿ y tus padres?-pregunté dandome cuenta de que está solo, el pequeño se asustó mirando atrás de mí, yo volteé pero no había nadie extraño.

-¡perdona debo irme!-dijo quitando mi mano de su cabeza y comenzando a correr.

-¡espe- no pude terminar de hablar ya que ya había desaparecido de mi vista.

-qué extraño... ¿eh? ¿dónde está Koga?- miré a todos lados, no estaba conmigo, supuse que se había perdido y se fué a su casa, ni modo con él.

-oye amiga-dijo una mujer.

-¿me lo dices a mi?- pregunté.

-sí sí, ven por favor, tengo varios diseños que te quedarían hermosos y a ¡buen precio! -decía la mujer sonriendo de forma tranquila y amable.

Conmovida por su actitud acepté y entre a su pequeña tienda, pero nada me atraía de lo que ella me enseñaba, pero el último atuendo que la chica me trajo me gustó bastante, era una franela azul de manga larga con una falda larga verde militar incluyendo un delantal de cocina blanco.

-vaya, ¿cuánto por eso? -pregunte mirando el atuendo.

-oh vaya, ¿te gustó en serio?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Sí me encanta!-respondí- ¿por qué preguntas?-.

-bueno... esque... yo- dijo entrecortada.

-no me lo digas... ¿tú hiciste esto?-pregunte asombrada.

-eh, sí...-dijo en voz tímida.

-de verdad!?, ¡Genial! me encanta!-dije admirandola.

-bueno-comenzó- por ser tú te lo dejaré solo por 20 bolívares-dijo cerrando sus ojos aún sonriendo.

-ten aquí tienes, por cierto, mi nombre es Kagome ¿como te llamas?-

-Hylia-dijo- gracias por comprar aquí-dijo despediendose.

General POV

Kagome se fué caminando mientras que Hylia sonriendo susurró.

-qué chica tan amable-

Mientras que en otra parte había un Koga corriendo como loco y nuestro querido Inuyasha disfrutando de la escena.

-la vengaza es dulce-pronunció con algo de arrogancia Inuyasha.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome seguía caminando y Koga estaba detrás de ella, pero se detuvo distrayendose con unos productos y luego de un rato se dió cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Kagome._

_-Kagome espe-! -no termino de hablar ya que un montón de perros se dirigían hacia él y Koga comenzó a correr como loco rumbo a otra dirección, saliendo del mercado._

_-¡Alejense demonios!-gritó Koga corriendo por las calles y los perros detrás de él._

_Mientras que un albino miraba la escena sonriendo con arrogancia y triunfo._

_-por idiota- decía riendo a carcajadas._

_End Flash Back_

Inuyasha se había aburrido y fué directo a su casa, pero al entrar cayó directo al suelo al observar la sala, estaba algo desordenada y algunas cosas estaban volteadas y Kagome se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca arriba jadeando y sosteniendo un frasco con una mosca adentro.

-¡Lo logré!-dijo Kagome en tono triunfante.

-¡Kagome! ¡pero que mierda pasó en este lugar!?-gritó Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!-dijo Kagome con voz temblorosa- eh... y-yo.. bueno, es una larga historia jeje...-dijo riendose nerviosa.

_Flash Back_

Kagome estaba llevando otro plato de comida a la mesa, pero una mosca se había metido por la ventana y estaba parada en el plato que estaba el la mesa Kagome la vió fijamente y fulminando un poco la mirada asintió decidida de atraparla.

-_tranquila Kagome, la atraparás y asunto arreglado-pensó_

y con eso Kagome se fué corriendo y tomó un mata-moscas (N/A: si saben que es verdad? xD) de color naranja y volvió a la mesa pero la mosca ya no estaba hay, si no volando, miró a todos lados en busca de ella, escuchó su sonido por detrás y trató de pegarle pero no lo logró volviendo a desaparecer, Ya molesta cerró sus ojos volviendose todo su alrededor negro concentrandose en escucharla, la volvió a escuchar atrás y abrió sus ojos con estrellas en sus ojos comenzando a correr hacia el pobre insecto, comenzó a pegar con el mata-moscas a todos lados en vano, hasta daba volteretas para lograr dar el golpe en vano, aunque por todos los golpes que daba volteaba los cuadros y muebles, hasta que lanzó el arma y volvió a fallar, seguía corriendo hacia la mosca sin su ''arma'' , se subió en un mueble y saltó otra vez sin exito de atraparla, y en un estante tomó un pañuelo volviendo a correr.

La mosca se paró en una pared y Kagome tambien paro ya muy enojada con sus cabellos alborotados, fué hasta ella pero se fué otra vez volando y parando en el vidrio de una ventana, Kagome observó y corrió saltando al mueble y con el pañuelo trato de atraparla pero la mosca saltaba y saltaba y Kagome se comenzaba a cansar, y resbaló cayendo al suelo, la mosca comenzó a volar saliendo por la puerta, Kagome se levantó rápidamente y cerró la puerta, caminó de nuevo suspirando hacia la mesa pero paro volviendo a ver la mosca en frente de ella y se fue volando de nuevo.

_End Flash Back_

-y bueno... al final tomé un frasco y logré atraparla- dijo enseñándole el frasco.

-suspiró- de verdad no puedo creer que te haya costado atrapar una simple mosca-dijo Inuyasha-mejor limpia esto, yo haré el almuerzo-dijo caminando.

Kagome comenzó volviendo a enderesar los cuadros y en un susurro furioso pronunció:

-Malditas moscas-.

Continuará...

¡CHAN CHÁN! xDDD *aplausos* gracias gracias! *0* xDDDD jeje , me tardé perdonenme xD, merezco vivir :U (?) bueno, este capitulo lo tenía escribiendo como hace siglos pero la inspiracion se fué a la mierda y no sabía que más escribir hasta que... ¡video salvaje aparece! xDD el video era la de la mosca xDDD si quieren verlo aquí les dejo es link para que lo vean ;D xDD esque fue muy gracioso y decidí ponerlo en el fic, ¡gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en otro capítulo xD y OMG! nuevas lectoras :'D xDDD

PD: el ''mejor tarde que nunca'' me lo dijo una buena amiga de fanfiction xD

Link:

(w w w Youtube watch?v=ywuGwt68iNw)

matta nee!

by: Yuki-Chan28!


	11. Un disculpas siempre funciona

General POV

Al día siguiente Kagome despertó, bastante entuciasmada, ¿por qué?, simplemente era ya primero de diciembre, en otras palabras, adornar casa, adornar arbolito, limpiar, escribir una lista big de cosas para navidad, entre otras... Y era algo que a Kagome le encantaba, o mejor dicho amaba.

Bajó las escaleras, para prepararle el desayuno a Inuyasha, que por cierto, aún no despertaba.

Le preparó una hamburguesa y al terminar, subió hasta el cuarto de Inuyasha y tocó.

*toc toc*

-Inuyasha, vamos levántate-murmuró Kagome en la puerta de su habitación, mientras que como respuesta recibió un gruñido.

-suspiró, ¿por qué era tan difícil levantarlo cuando no se trataba de ramen? oh... espera, el ramen...

-Inuyasha, si te levantas te prepararé ramen para el almuerzo-dijo Kagome en voz baja, sabía que la escuchó porque el tenía sus oído mucho más finos que los de un humano, Inuyasha como a los dos segundos ya estaba enfrente de Kagome.

-¿¡Ramen!?-dijo Inuyasha entuciasmado y con mirada infantil.

-_no debí decir eso, ahora me tardaré más en la cocina más tarde- pensó Kagome lloriqueando en sus pensamientos._

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pues vale, ¡vamos apresúrate!-dijo bastante apresurado Inuyasha corriendo hacia el baño.

-suspire-_me pregunto por qué le gustará tanto el ramen..-._

General POV

30 minutos depués de comer ambos guardaban silencio, no sabían que decir, o al menos Inuyasha, Kagome decidida rompió el hielo.

-oye... si vamos a adornar la casa... ¿verdad?-dijo Kagome con voz entre emocionada y dudosa.

-No- respondió con voz seria.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Kagome con cierta curiocidad y mucha decepción.

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo con tono frío.

-pero..-

-¡te he dicho que no! ¡no puedes callarte?!-dijo alzando la voz.

Kagome se estremeció y bajó la mirada, más decepcionada que antes.

-lo lamento- dijo con tristeza.

Él suspiro, bajando también la mirada, se había molestado mucho por algo que ella no sabía, no debía culparla y desahogarse con ella,sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-saldré un momento... ¿vale?-dijo Kagome con la voz algo triste, Inuyasha le asintió y ella sin más nada que decir tomo su abrigo, bufanda y guantes y sin más se fué.

Inuyasha, se sintió como un idiota, no había dicho nada, ni siquiera una disculpa, pero que estúpido era, se desplomó en el sofá con la intención de hacer algo al respecto, la razón por la que no le gustaba la navidad era simple: vivía solo, ¿para qué celebrar si ni siquiera podría compartirlo con alguien? _alguien.._ Kagome lo acompañaba pero...

sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió un bulto subiendose en sus piernas.

-oh.. tú, ¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- preguntó acariciando al gato de Kagome, el gato solo respondió maullando.

-esto es estúpido pero... tú, ¿sabes que puedo hacer?- dijo refiriendose al gato (N/A: LOOOOOOOL) pero solo respondió maullando de nuevo.

-sí, ya sé que la cagué, pero dime, ¡qué hago!-dijo Inuyasha (N/A: xD! LOL y le sigue hablando xD lol?) de nuevo, el gato maulló.

-¿dices que a ella le encanta desde siempre adornar la casa y otras cosas?-dijo Inuyasha- entonces quieres que la deje adornar la casa... pues nada, eso sera mi forma de decir disculpas.

Pero cuando se disponía a llamarla por teléfono alguien lo llamo en la puerta, Inuyasha temiendo que fuera ''ella'' (N/A: Oyuki xD) abrió la puerta, y para su desgracia, si era ''ella''.

-¡Inuyasha-kun!-dijo Oyuki tirandosele encima.

-suspiró pesadamente- hola- respondió en tono frío.

Oyuki entro a la mansión de Inuyasha, que por cierto, llevaba consigo un extraño frasco, el mismo que le había dado Koga semanas atrás (N/A: si lo recuerdan verdad? xD) pero Inuyasha no logró ver ese detalle y cerró la puerta.

-¿que necesitas?-dijo Inuyasha secamente.

-solo venía a ver como estabas y tomar un poco de agua en la cocina, ¿puedo?-dijo Oyuki.

-vé pero apenas termines te irás- dijo Inuyasha fastidiado.

Oyuki fué a la cocina, sonriendo de forma siniestra, había escuchado decir a Koga que Kagome siempre dejaba en la cocina un vaso con agua, para bebérselo antes de hacer el almuerzo, llegó a dicha cocina e inspeccionó el lugar, en busca de ver si las palabras de Koga eran ciertas, y sí, había un vaso con la frase de ''Kagome'' y lleno de agua, Oyuki satisfecha abrió el frasco que contenía un líquido transparente y se lo echó al vaso.

_-esto te mantendra fuera de camino, por ahora-._

Oyuki salió, quitando su sonrisa siniestra por una normal, abrazó a Inuyasha y se fué sin más.

Kagome llegaba a la mansión, con algunos ingredientes para el ramen, pero ya llegando, Oyuki la vió, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, fastidiada, Kagome tan solo la vió y siguió caminando, aún seguía pensativa pero mejor que antes.

-ya llegué..-dijo Kagome casi sin ánimos.

Inuyasha casi por inercia, venía caminando hacia ella con una fingida mirada arrogante.

-oye- había empezado Inuyasha, Kagome lo miró, intrigada- t-tú, digo yo,¿ aún quieres adornar la mansión?-terminó porfin la frase, Kagome encongió los ojos, y un extraño brillo en los ojos salió.

-¿¡me dejarás?!-dijo Kagome acercándose como una niña infantil que quiere un caramelo.

-jamás he dicho que sí-dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente- lo podrás hacer en cuanto hagas mi ramen-dijo desviando la mirada (N/A: arrogantemente claro).

-¡sí señor!- respondió Kagome colocando su mano firmemente en la frente, como gesto militar.

_-lo tomaré como un ''disculpa aceptada'', ese gato si que tenía razon (N/A: ¿LOOOOOL?)._

Kagome por su parte, se fué a la cocina y tomó el vaso de agua comenzando a beber de ella antes de comenzar.

_-que extraño sabor, bah.. no importa.-._

minutos después ya había terminado de hacer el ramen y ahora se disponía a comenzar con los adornos, Inuyasha le indicó mientras comía que habían adornos en el armario de su cuarto, pero cuando apenas entró, se tambaleó pero no le dió importancia y siguió, dejando los adornos en la sala, lo haría mañana, hoy se iva a enchicharrar limpiando la casa.

Pobre Kagome... lo que te espera..

Continuará...

.

.

.

e.e Lo sé, bastante corto xD! lamento estar ausente por mucho tiempo, pero hay razones!:

1.-tenía tiempo que no escribía debido que mi cargador murió y no podía cargar mi laptop

2.- tenía una computadora, pero no pensaba escribir hay debido a que el teclado estaba medio servible e inservible xD!

espero me disculpen y me den algo de inspiracion para seguir escribiendo xD

BYE! xD ¿LOL? (?) xD


	12. Felíz Enfermedad

General POV

Al cabo de los días, ya estaba lista la casa, los adornos, todo; pero algo andaba mal, y ese algo era Kagome, quien se sentía cada vez mucho peor pero disimuló estar bien. Los días pasaron muy rápido; tan rápido que por fin llegó el día 24 de diciembre, en la tarde, Inuyasha salió notificándole a Kagome que iría a caminar, dejándole algo de espacio a ella para hacer lo que le plazca, pero no se le veía muy bien, se veía algo _pálida_, pero le indicó que estaba bien, y algo dudoso, decidió salir dejandola sola, pero no solo iba a caminar, si no a darle a Kagome algo para ella, algo que a él le resultaba ''_cursi y embarazoso''_ pero por alguna razón, quería darle algo por navidad.

Sin embargo, ¿qué podría darle a una sirvienta? o bueno, _chica algo inocente_ en otras palabras.

_-¿de regalo? pues bésala-dijo Inner _

_-¡no soy de ese tipo de personas idiota!, además, dije que Kagome no me gustaba-._

_-se cruzó de brazos- eres muy malo en intentar engañarme orejitas, sabes que yo soy tú, y puedo saber todo de tí- dijo Inner de forma arrogante._

_-entonces estás mal de la cabeza, es mi sirvienta, SOLO eso- dijo Inuyasha fastidiado._

_-suspiró- vaya que eres muy malo en admitir-dijo Inner- oh,tengo una idea, ya sé qué es lo que le puedes dar -dijo Inner._

_-y bien, ¿qué puedo darle?- dijo Inuyasha._

En otra parte, Kagome se encontraba sentada, con las manos en la cien, parecía estar un poco sonrojada.

-vaya, ¿por qué tengo tanto dolor de cabeza?-se preguntaba Kagome, sudando un poco.

Decidió levantarse, recordando que en un día como hoy debía hacerle algo a Inuyasha, algo extraño ya que no congeniaban muy bien, pero ¡vamos era navidad! hasta los peores enemigos se daban un felíz navidad ¿o no?.

antes parecía muy emocionada, pero ahora que sentía mucho cansancio, no deseaba hacer nada, pero algo se le ocurriría.

Toda la tarde estuvo trabajando, a pesar de que sintiera que se desplomaría en cualquier momento, era mucho su costumbre de mantener en orden todo, parecía una adicta a la limpieza.

Y de la tarde llegó a la noche, quién en el camino Inuyasha se encontraba caminando, con una sonrisa algo retorcida y nerviosa.

_-¿por qué simplemente esto?- decía Inuyasha-no es nada de otro mundo-._

_-aunque no sea de otro mundo eso le gusta a las chicas tarado-dijo Inner._

_-¡pero ni siquiera costaba 100 yenes!-dijo Inuyasha_

_-¿a quién le importa? eso estará bien-dijo Inner._

-¡Oh! ¡Inuyasha!-dijo una chica aproximandose hacia Inuyasha.

_-¿de todos los malditos días tenía que venir hoy?-dijo Inuyasha en los pensamientos._

-Inuyasha,¡mira, te compré algo para hoy! ¡felíz navidad!-decía Oyuki, a gritos que casi dejaba sordo a Inuyasha, con algo de fastidio, tomó el regalo de Oyuki-felíz navidad Oyuki, con permiso, tengo que ir a casa-.

-espera, ¿no vienes a mi casa? ahí será mejor celebrar-dijo Oyuki, tomándolo de la manga.

-no, lo siento Oyuki, pero alguien me espera allá-.

-¿tu sirvienta?-dijo Oyuki algo fastidiada- ¿por qué tienes que ir allá para ella? ella puede cuidarse sola, ¡deja de preocuparte tanto por esa idiota y ven a mi casa!-dijo Oyuki.

Inuyasha, enojado, cuidadosamente retiró la mano de Oyuki de su manga y habló.

-no te atrevas a llamar así a Kagome, si bien yo sé tú también puedes cuidarte sola, y quiero pasar la navidad con ella y en mi casa, no necesito estar en otro lugar, agradezco que me haigas invitado pero no gracias- dicho esto tomó rumbo a su casa, sin importarle lo enojada que estaba Oyuki, algo realmente sentía que debía estar allá cuanto antes.

Pero caminando, se encontró con alguien que no deseaba ver.

-¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Inuyasha cruzandose de brazos.

-pues qué crees, a ver a Kagome porsupuesto-respondió Koga-oh mira que tenemos aquí, qué haces con mera estupidez?-dijo Koga, burlandose de el regalo para Kagome.

-no es de tu incumbencia, quítate de mi vista y no vayas a mi casa, no quiero tu olor repugnante ahí- dijo Inuyasha, caminando de nuevo.

-iré, y si esa cosa es para Kagome, apuesto a que ni siquiera llegará a tu casa-dijo Koga, acercándose peligrosamente a Inuyasha.

_-sobre mi cadáver-._

Después de una cuantas horas, Inuyasha entró a su casa, bastante cansado y razguñado, pero al fin y al cabo logró proteger el regalo de Kagome.

-¡oh! ¡bienvenido a casa Inuyasha...!-dijo Kagome corriendo hacia el, él al verla le sonrió retorcidamente, pero Kagome ya casi llegando hasta él al parpadear abrió sus ojos completamente sin brillo y perdió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Inuyasha al verla perdiendo el equilibrio, corrió rápidamente hasta ella tomándola en brazos antes de que cayera.

-¡hey! ¡qué ocurre! ¡oye!-decía Inuyasha moviéndola un poco para que reaccionara, pero Kagome solo podía verlo, con sus ojos sin brillo y sus mejillas muy rojas, y a los segundos, perdió la conciencia, escuchando como ecos los gritos de Inuyasha.

Kagome despertó, sobresaltada, cayendo de su frente un pañuelo mojado a sus piernas, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, observando que Inuyasha tenía recostada su cabeza en la orilla de la cama junto con sus brazos, la fiebre había bajado mucho, e Inuyasha se encontraba dormido.

Kagome toco el cabello de Inuyasha, sintiendose muy agradecida de lo que había hecho Inuyasha por ella, sus oídos de perro se movieron y despertó, viendo la mano intrusa de Kagome.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Inuyasha, con la mirada algo enojada y preocupada.

-estoy mucho mejor, gracias Inuyasha-dijo Kagome, retirando su mano.

-¡tonta! ¿por qué me dijiste que estabas bien? ¡no lo estabas!-dijo Inuyasha.

-eh.. es que no quería preocuparte-dijo Kagome.

-suspiró pesadamente, realmente esta chica era muy terca en el sentido de ''estar bien''- como sea, de todos modos mañana hablaremos de esto mejor-.

Inuyasha se levantó e iba a salir, pero recordó el regalo y volvió hacia ella.

-por cierto...-sacó de su manga un objeto- fe-felíz navidad Kagome- dijo entregandole una pequeña flor.

-¡vaya!-tomó con mucho entuciasmo la flor- una azucena, ¡está muy linda! ¡gracias Inuyasha!-dijo Kagome, dándole un gran abrazo, causando que se sonrojara.

-¡e-espero que no la dañes por nada! ¡si haces que se marchite te llamaré mata-flores!-dijo Inuyasha.

-Kagome rió- no no, yo no mato las flores, ah por cierto, se que no es mucho pero..-Kagome se separó de él por un momento y retiró el flequillo de la frente, y con mucho cuidado, le dió un beso en la frente, Inuyasha sorprendido y sonrojado se quedó estático.

-Felíz navidad, Inuyasha-.

Continuará...

.

.

.

xD de seguro quieren asesinarme por tardar tanto pero lo que sucede es que, era navidad (?) y no tenía inspiracion de paso xD,perdónenme la vida TTwTT, así sabrán como dejaré la historia, si será mierda o buena :,D, agradezco mucho sus reviews y que haigan seguido mi historia desde el primer capitulo, y de nuevo: gomen gomen gomen gomen TTwTT xD, ah sí lo olvidaba:

*sonidos de tambores (?)* (N/A: lo siento, no tengo dinero como para poner sonidos reales (?) xD

Felíz navidad supermegacontraatrasada :,D y también incluye el felíz año nuevo.

Los quiero mis lectores!

Matta nee!


	13. Noticia Importante

Buenas mis queridas lectoras! Y queridos lectores(?

xD espero no haberles trolleado con que actualice el fanfic xD tristemente (por desgracia TwT) esto es solo un Aviso para informarles que ''Mi Sirvienta Personal'' va a estar suspendido hasta nuevo aviso debido a que tengo problemas con mi laptop y ha perdido toda su memoria (en un rincón* Mis fics TWT! NOO!) *mi vida se derrumba (? Okno xD* créanme que en serio me duele tener que hacerlos (as) esperar, pues ya tenia ciertas ideas para el siguiente capítulo, me disculpo de verdad :C, (Laptop por favor no mueras ;w; (;w;)) en cuanto mi laptop reviva continuare el fic que ustedes con entuciasmo ( a veces.. xD) leen y me dejan su review que hacen que me inspire n.n, sin ustedes… quizás y elimino mi cuenta xD! Jaja volviendo en sí… solo.. tengan fé en el que reparará mi laptop… y si no lo logra, vengan conmigo y ayúdenme a hacer huelga(? xD nah broma pero tengan paciencia c: yo no tengo pero me aguanto xD, ya sin más.. perdónenme (de nuevo) y esperen un poco xD

Yuki-Chan28! n.n


End file.
